To Break A Spell Off Troy's True Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been fighting alot lately.There Friends think the only reason they are fighting is because they have feelings for each other. So miss Darbus puts a spell on Gabriella which turns her into a dog from 6 to 12. Will they be able to break the spell in time.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HighSchool Musical or Characters. Disney owns them,**

**Chapter 1**

**Every day at school Troy and Gabriella are always fighting every time they get around each other. The Friends think the only reason they are fighting and yelling at each other is that they are trying to ignore their feelings for each other. That day in the hall way Gabriella was heading to her locker to get the books she needed for her next class when Troy knocked them out of her hands. Gabriella went after Troy and told him to quit being such a jerk and a bully.**

**Gabriella told her gal friends about what the jerk Troy did. She was getting fed up with him. She decided to get back at him big time. So the next day she waited for him to go around the corner and when he did she knock his books out of his hands. Then she walked away laughing at him. What she did not know was that Miss Darbus has been watching her and Troy at each others throats.**

**So Miss Darbus came up with a plan to get Troy and Gabriella to get along. So when Gabriella and Troy show up to work on the musical, they started to fight again. Miss Darbus casted a spell on Gabriela and told them that from 6 to 12 Gabriella would turn into a dog and that the only way to break the spell was for them to tell each other I love you and to sing the song right. Only then will Gabriella be freed from the spell. Also miss Darbus told them they have to be together for each transformation to dog and back to girl. Troy was not to happy about this neither was Gabriella.**

**So after school Troy and Gabriella had no choice but to be around each other. Gabriella told Troy this would not have happen if he was not such a jerk in the first place. Troy said back to her that it was her fault for this and not to put it on him. So when they got to Troy's house the ydid their homework and ignored each other. Gabriella kept taking looks at Troy. Gabriella could not believe how good looking Troy was and she even thought he was sexy too. Then she went back to her homework. Troy then look up from his homework and started checking Gabriella out. He thought she was beautiful and sexy. but he went Back to his homework too.**

**It was almost time for Gabriella to change to a dog from 6 to 12 and she was not happy about it at all. so after she change into her dog for, Troy protected her and she protected him.**

**PS. Please Reveiw!thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback**

**After Gabriella had tranform into dog, from 6 to 12 and Troy protected her the whole time she was a dog.**

**End of Flashback**

**When the clock said 12Am, Gabriella changed back to herself. Then she put her arms around Troy and cuddled up to him in her sleep. The next morning when the clock alarm went off, Troy felt a pair of arms around him. Troy turned off the alarm clock and looked at Gabriella and smiled at her. Troy hated to wake up Gabriella but he knew he had to because they have school. As Gabriella was waking up she said I love you Troy. When Troy heard Gabriella say this ,he was in shock and was not should if she really said it to him for real.**

**So Troy and Gabriella got up and got dressed for school. Then they went down stairs to eat breakfast before leaving for school. When they got to school, they parted ways for the day. But later on that day when it was time to practice for the musical, they started fighting again. So miss Darbus put a spell on Troy too which he would turn into a puppy dog from 6 to 12.**

**So miss Darbus told Troy and Gabriella that they have to be together when they change to a dog and puppy form. Miss Darbus said the only way the spell will be broken is if they tell each other i love you and to sing the song perfect in the musical. So they had to find someone that would take care of them in their animal form. So they decided to ask Taylor to take care of them when they are in animal form.**

**So they went to find Taylor and took her some where so no one could here them talking to her. They told Taylor about the spell on them and she agreed to help them out till the spell is broken. So Troy and Gabriella went and got clothes for themselves to wear while staying at Taylors house. **

**Deep down Troy had fallen in love with Gabriella and now he was trying to figure how to tell her how he felt about her. Gabriella did not realize that she told Troy i love you to him. well it was 5:30 pm in the after noon and they did not have much time left. When 6 pm came they changed into a dog which was Gabriella and Troy turn into a puppy dog. They would stay in their animal form till 12. Troy will be able to break his spell on him once he has told Gabriella i love you and sing the song in the musical.**

**PS. Please Review! thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It had been 2 days since Troy and Gabriella had last fought. The next day Troy and Gabriella were getting along in school. After school they hung out with each other in the park for awhile till they had to get back to Taylor's house before it was time for them to change into their animal form. They were both sick of changing back and forth and wish the spell would be broken now.**

**It had now been four days and Troy and Gabriella were still getting along. They went to practice for the musical. While they were waiting for miss Darbus to show up, Troy and Gabriella started making out in the corner of the room. Kelsi looked over to them and smiled at them. Kelso could not believe they were making out in the corner. Just then miss Darbus came into the room and started talking to the cast for the musical. Miss Darbus had not seen Troy and Gabriella making out in the corner yet. Then miss Darbus ask where Troy and Gabriella were at and then everyone pointed to the corner they were in. When miss Darbus saw Troy and Gabriella Kissing and getting along she decided to remove the spell off of Troy and also make it possible for Troy to hear Gabriella talk to him when she is in her dog form.**

**When practice was done for the musical Miss Darbus asked Troy and Gabriella to stay back for a few minutes. Troy asked miss Darbus what was up and she told him that she was removing the spell she put on him and also doing a spell so he can here Gabriella talk to him when she is in her dog form. So Miss Darbud Removed the spell off of Troy and then cast the spell for Troy to hear Gabriella talk to him in her dog form. Miss Darbus told them they still need to stay together yet while the spell is still on Gabriella but she said soon the spell will be broken off of her.**

**So after school they went to Taylor's house to get their stuff and then went back to Troy's house. Troy was going to be taking care of Gabriella when she is in her dog form. They got settle in Troy's bedroom and did their homework before it was time for Gabriella to change into a dog. At 6pm Gabriella changed into her dog form and started talking to Troy, which he could hear her talk. Troy talk back to Gabriella and she responded back to him. **

**Troy could not wait till the spell was broken off of Gabriella. Time went by fast and when the clock said 12am Gabriella changed back to herself again. Troy and Gabriella kissed on the lips passionately. Gabriella decided to tell him that she loves him now. So Troy looked at Gabriella and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella said to Troy, I love you Troy with all my heart and soul. That is when Troy decided to tell his feelings to Gabriella. Troy said to Gabriella thank he has never felt this way about anyone and that I love you Gabriella with all my heart and soul. They both kissed each other passionately on the lips before going to sleep.**

**Every day at school Troy and Gabriella stayed closed to each other. No one could break them apart from each other. So everyone left them alone and Gabriella grew on Troy's friends too. So things were going really good between Troy and Gabriella. The musical was coming up soon and the spell would be broken soon too.**

**PS. PLease Reveiw**

**What would you like to see happen in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day at school Troy and Gabriella stay close till he had basketball practice. Gabriella was tired of changing into a dog and so she decided to see her witch friend that was living in another town. So Gabriella left the school and went to the town next door and found her witch friend. She told her witch friend about Miss Darbus putting a spell on her where she changes into a dog from 6 to 12. Her witched friend told Gabriella she can take that spell off and so she did take the spell off her. The witch friend asked her why the spell was put on her in the first place and she told her that miss Darbus did it because she and her boyfriend Troy were fighting at first but now they are getting a long. So her witch friend asked her why miss Darbus did not take the spell off then. Gabriella told her miss Darbus said the spell would not be broken tell she sings the song in the musical. The witch friend thought it was stupid for waiting to take the spell off.**

**Gabriella's witch friend told her that the spell for her changing into dog is no more but she made the spell so that she would turn into a princess and Troy will turn intoa prince this will happen between 6 and 12. Gabriella thanked her for her help. Before Gabriella left her witch friend said she will have to tell her boyfriend Troy about the spell and she also told her the spell will break the same way as the other spell that she took off her. So Gabriella head back to her home town and and she knew that she missed the last two classes. When she got back to east high , she grab the two shopping bags that had pink items / stuff for Sharpay.**

**Gabriella walked back in the school wearing a blue dress and went to the lunch room and walked straight over to Sharpay to give her the pink clothes and stuff to her that was in the bags. The Gabriella went over to her boyfriend Troy who had his mouth drop and his blue eyes draw to her. Gabriella took and kissed him on the lips passionately. Gabriella took her boyfriend Troy's hand and lead him out of the lunch room to the hallway. Gabriella whisper in his ear saying lets go to your car and make love. Troy picked up Gabriella and took her to his car. They went into the back seat to make love twice then got dress before going back into the school.**

**After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their home work. Gabriella told Troy she need to tell him something and so she told Troy that she will no longer be changing into a dog but instead she will be changing into a princess and that he will be changing into her prince from 6 to 12. Gabriella told him the spell will break the same way the other one would of. Troy thought it was could that he would change into her prince when she changes into his princess.**

**PS. PLease Reveiw !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**That night at 6pm Gabriella and Troy changed into a princess and prince. They stay like this till midnight hit and then they changed back to their normal selves. Troy and Gabriella did not mind turning into a princess and prince from 6 to 12. Mrs. Darbus did not know her spell had been changed. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till the spell was broken and so the ywould not have to worry any more about changing into a princess and prince.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew they had 8 days till the musical and the spell would be broken too. They practice everyday on the musical. Troy and Gabriella knew they would be changin ginto a princess and a prince every night fro m 6 to 12. But know matter what Troy and Gabriella love each other very much. Troy and Gabriella counted the days till they were free from the spell.**

**As each day went by Troy and Gabriella wish they would go by alot faster. Their friends could not believe they had a spell on them till one night when they were visitiing them. At 6 pm Troy and Gabriella turn into a princess and a prince in front of their friends. The friends were in shocked to see them change in front of them.**

**So the friend kept what they saw a secret from the parents. Troy and Gabriella did not like to keep this from their parents but they knew it was for the best. So they continue to hide the changing in to a princess and prince from 6 to 12. What they did not know was that Gabriella's mom already knows about them changing to a princess and prince at 6 pm and then turning back to themselves at 12 am. Gabriella's mom could not believe they were not tell her or his parents about it.**

**So Gabriella's mom went over to the bolton house and told Lucille and Jack about it. Gabriella's mom had filmed it and so she showed the video to Jackand Lucille. They were in shocked and wondering how they can change from being a princess and prince and back to themselves. The parents could not believe their kids would not tell them. The witch friend of Gabriella's knock o nthe bolton's door and Lucille answered it. Gabriella's witch friend told them about miss darbuss putting a spell on Troy and Gabriella which would not be broken till they perform the musical.**

**They thanked Gabriella's witch friend for tell them the whole story. Gabriella's witch friend went back home. The parents found apartment for Troy and Gabriella to live in. So they packed Troys stuff and then got Gabriella's stuff and took it to the three bedroom apartment they pay the rent on. Gabriella's mom went to the school to give Gabriella the keys to the apartment that she and Troy would be living in. Gabriella meant her mom in the hallway and asked her want she was doing at the school. Gabriella's mom Maria told Gabriella that she was there to give her the keys to apartment that she and Troy would be living in. After Gabriella's mom gave the keys and the address to the apartment to Gabriella ,she left the school. Gabriella could tell her mom was mad at her about something.**

**Troy and Gabriella meant at his locker and then went to the lunch room to get some lunch. After they got their lunch they went to sit at the table with their friends. Gabriella did not eat right away because she was bothered by how her mom was acting and why her mom was mad at her. Troy noticed that Gabriella was not eating yet. Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella what was wrong and she told Troy that she will tell him later in their secret spot. Gabriella finally ate some lunch before it was time to go to the next class. At free period Troy and Gabriella went up to the roof top garden to talk. **

**Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the bench that was on the roof top garden. Troy asked Gabriella what was wrong and she told him about her mom showing up at the school. Troy asked Gabriella why her mom showed up at the school in the first place. Gabriella told Troy that her mom gave her keys and address to the apartment they would be living together in. Troy said to Gabriella why would your mom give you a address and the keys to the apartment we going to being living in together for. Gabriella told Troy that she could tell her mom was mad about something and did not know what had her so mad. Troy said to Gabriella that they will check out the apartment they going to be living in together after school.**

**So after school Troy and Gabriella went to the apartment they were going to be living in together. When Troy and Gabriella walked into their apartment ,they saw their stuff waiting to be put away. Troy and Gabriella could not believe their parents were letting them live together in a apartment. So Troy and Gabriella put their stuff away and then they started making out on the couch in their living room. Then Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms. After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they took a shower together and got dressed again.**

**Troy called his mom to see if she knew why Gabriella's mom was upset and mad. Troy's mom told him she was mad at him too. Troy's mom told him not to call her for awhile and she hung up on him. Troy told his girlfriend Gabriella that his mom is mad at him too. Troy and Gabriella did not know why thei parents were mad at them for. Troy and Gabriella called Chad to asked him if he would go talk to their parents and find out why they are mad at them. Chad said he would go talk to their parents and get back to them.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella knew that the musicial was going to be happening that night beside the spell being broken off of them too. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for the spell to be broken off of them. So that day Troy and Gabriella went to their classes. After school Troy and Gabriella had to practice the musical one more time. Then Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their homework and do some making out too.**

**Troy and Gabriella finished their homework and did some making out. Troy and Gabriella ate some dinner with his parents before leaving to go back to the school to do the musical that night. So Troy and Gabriella got back to the school to get ready for the musical. Miss Darbus asked Troy and Gabriella if they were ready for the musical and the spell being broken off. Troy and Gabriella told miss Darbus that they were ready for the musical and the spell to be broken off too. So Troy and Gabriella finish getting ready for the musical.**

**The musical started good ,but in the middle of it Gabriella started not feeling good and she ran to the bathroom quick like. When Gabriella got in the bathroom she threw up twice before flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out with water. Gabriella went back to the stage to continue the musical. They were at the tale end of the musical, so she stuck it out. The musical ended and then the spell finally was broken off of Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella no longer had to worry about a spell on them. **

**Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she feels sick to her stomache and does not know why she feels that way. So Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to his truck and took her back to his house. When they got back to his house , Troy carried Gabriella up to his room and layed her down on his bed. Troy went to get two bottles of water from down stairs. Gabriella went to the bathroom and change into her boyfriends tshirt and shorts. Gabriella went back to Troy's bed and layed down again.**

**Troy cam back up stairs to his room and saw Gabriella wearing a tshirt and shorts of his. Troy gave Gabriella a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella took a drink of water from the bottle and then set it on Troy's night stand. Troy went down to his boxers and climb into bed with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses but the kisses got heated and they ended up making love twice that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Gabriella was feeling a little bit better that day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to eat something before they left for school. When Troy and Gabriella got to school they went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. While Troy was talking with Chad, Gabriella ran out of the class room and to the bathroom to throw up. After Gabriella got done throwing up, she washed her mouth out with water before leaving the bathroom.**

**Gabriella decided to leave school and go to the hospital to get check out by a doctor. Gabriella called Troy's mom to see if she could take her to the doctor. Lucille told Gabriella she would be happy to take her to the doctor at the hospital. So Lucille picked Gabriella from school and took her to the doctor at the hospital. Gabriella asked Lucille if she would come in with her and she said that she would love to be there for her. The doctor came in the room and asked Gabriella what she could do for her. Gabriella told the doctor that she has throw up twice the one night and then she told she threw up not to long a go. The doctor had Gabriella pee in a cup and also take a pregnancy test too. The pregnant test came back postive and the doctor got the results back from the pee that was in the cup. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. The doctor did a ultrasound to see how far she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she is three weeks pregnant. So the doctor gave her vitiamins to take. Gabriella made a doctor's appointment for the next month.**

**Lucille was happy that Troy and Gabriella were having a baby together and so was Gabriella. Lucille took Gabriella back to school and asked her if she will be okey for the rest of the day. Gabriella told Lucille she will be fine for the rest of the day. Gabriella went into the school and wits by her locker for Troy to get out of class. Gabriella could not stop smiling about being pregnant with Troy's baby. The school bell rang and the students were coming out of the classrooms. Gabriella saw Troy coming her way and she could not wait to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby. Troy came over to Gabriella and asked here where she had went and Gabriella told Troy to meet her in their secret place.**

**Troy put his books in his locker and meant Gabriella in their secret place. Gabriella was sitting on the bench that was there on the roof top garden. Troy went over to Gabriella and asked her what she wanted to tell him. Gabriella told Troy she went to the doctor and found out why she has been throwing up. Troy asked her what the doctor said about her throwing up. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his baby. Troy at first was in shocked but hten he had a grin on his face. Troy picked Gabriella up and spin her around before placing her back down on the ground. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately. Gabriella said to Troy are you happy about becoming a dad and Troy said to Gabrielal that he is very happy to become a dad. Gabriella told Troy that his mom knows already because she took her to see the doctor.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**It had been two weeks since the musical and Gabriella finding out she was pregnant with Troy's baby. It had been also two weeks since Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she was pregnant with his baby. Troy and Gabriella were happy that they were having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella had not told their friends yet that they are having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell their friends about them having baby the next time they hung out with them.**

**Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner that night at a nice restraunt. After Troy and Gabriella finished eating dinner,they went to the park to walk around. What Gabriella did not know was that Troy was going to propose to her. Troy and Gabriella went to sit on a bench in the park. Troy decide to propose to Gabriella right then and there. So Troy got up from the bench and went down on one knee and pull a black velvet box with the ring in it. Troy open the black velvet ring box ,showing the ring and he said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes and said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. So Troy put the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. **

**Troy and Gabriella went back to his house for the night and went to his bedroom and made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat before they left for school. Gabriella kept looking at her engagement ring and Troy went over to Gabriella to put his arms around her. Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss before getting into his car. When they arrived at the school, they got out of the car and held each others hands. Troy and Gabriella were really happy that day at school. Their friends were wondering why Troy and Gabriella were so happy that day.**

**The friends decided they were going to find out why Troy and Gabriella have been happy all day. Troy and Gabriella were at his locker making out before going to their last class. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework and also make out too. Troy and Gabriella finished their home work and then they did some making out for a while. Troy and Gabriella end up making love twice and then took a shower together. They got dressed in tshirt and shorts. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get a snack and a drink before watching a movie together. While Troy and Gabriella were watching the movie , their friends were on their way over to talk to them. **

**Troy and Gabriella got done watching the movie when there was a knock on the door. Troy went to answer the door while Gabriella put the next movie in. When Troy open the door, he saw all their friends standing there. Troy asked them why they were here and the friends told Troy they came to talk to him and Gabriella. So Troy let them in and went back to the living room to his fiance Gabriella. The friends walked into the living room and sat down in front of Troy and Gabriella. Troy asked their friends what they wanted to asked them. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella why they were so happy all day. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they were just having a good day. So the friends left Troy's house and went to Sharpays place. **

**Sharpay asked the gang if they saw the engagement ring that Gabriella was wearing on her left hand ring finger. The friends said yeah to Sharpay. Sharpay said to her friends that she thinks that Troy and Gabriella got engage and are having a baby too. The friends agreed with what Sharpay said. Sharpay called Gabriella's mom and told her that Troy and Gabriella are engage and also having a baby together too. Gabriellas mom Maria asked Sharpay how she know this and Sharpay told her that Gabriella was wearing a engagement ring on her left hand ring finger and that she saw Troy 's hand on Gabriella's stomache. Sharpay also told Maria that Troy's mom knows about Gabriella pregnant too. Maria told Sharpay that she will not let Gabriella and Troy know that she told her and she also thank Sharpay for telling her. Sharpay said to the others that when they see Troy and Gabriella at school that they will avoid them all day and every other day too.**

**So the next day Troy and Gabriella were at his locker when they notice their friends were acting weird towards them. Sharpay decide to go to the principal office and make an anouncement to the whole school. Sharpay told the whole school that Troy and Gabriella are engage and are having a baby . Sharpay said that Troy and Gabriella would not tell their friends they were engage and having a baby when we confronted them at Troy's house and all they did was make up stuff. Now us friends know that is why they were so happy yesterday . Sharpay said one last thing Troy and Gabriella if you are hearing this now you know why all of us were avoiding you and we are very upset and mad at you two. Sharpay said she would not of done this if they would have not made up something when they were confront by their friends and she said have a nice life Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay went to her next class. The whole school was in shock and Troy and Gabriella could not believe their friends figured it out.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back to his house instead of staying at the school. Troy and Gabriella were really mad at Sharpay for telling the whole school about their engagement and the baby they are having . Lucille came into the living room asking Troy and Gabriella why they were not still in school. Troy told his mom that Sharpay told everyone at school about them engaged and the baby they are having together. Lucille said to Troy and Gabriella that they should have told their friends about them being engage and having a baby together when there were at the house . Troy and Gabriella told his mom they were going to tell them after a few days because they want to enjoy it before letting anyone else in their happiness. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that because they did not tell their friends , that they have lost the friends they had and Sharpay would have not told the whole school if they had told them. So Troy's mom told her son Troy and Gabriella to think about it and picture if one of their friends did the same thing to them like they did to their ex friends.**

**The friends gathering the stuff they got from Troy and Gabriella and put it in a large tote so they can leave it on the bolton yard. Once all the friends were sure they had everything , they took the large tote over to the bolton house and set it on the front lawn with a letter tape to the tote. They left and went to their parents to see if they could transfer to west high for a semester. Jack came home and took the tote inside the house which had a envolope with a letter to Troy and Gabriella. Lucille asked Jack what the tote was and the letter on it was for and he told his wife this tote and letter are for Troy and Gabriella. So Troy and Gabriella came down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink,**

**Jack told Troy and Gabriella that this tote is for them and there is a letter for them too. Troy and Gabriella open the tote to see it was the stuff they had given to their friends and then they put the lid back on. Troy and Gabriella took the letter and went into the living room to read it. Troy and Gabriella could not believe how mad their ex friends are at them.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to give school a try and when they went to their first class they did not see any of their ex friends. The kids at the school kept staring at Troy and Gabriella and so they went home for the rest of the day. The ex friends had their first day at west high and the people at west high were shock that some former wildcats were going to their school.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Do you people think Troy and Gabriella will be able to get their ex friends back? Will the ex friends return back to east high a lot sooner? **


	8. Chapter 8

******Epilogue**

**Chapter 8**

**Troy and Gabriella went looking for a apartment to live in for now. So they looked at several apartments till they looked at the last apartment and decide to rent the three bedroom apartment. So they payed the first two months of reant and got the keys for it. Troy and Gabriella went to get their stuff and then took it back to their apartment. Troy and Gabriella got settle in their apartment. Troy and Gabriella were laying on their couch cuddling and watching movies together that night. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times that night before falling asleep in each others arms.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella decide to try and get their friends back. Troy and Gabriella saw Kelsi and Ryan in the hallway and said to them they wanted to talk to them for five minutes. So Ryan and Kelsi went over to Troy and Gabriella to see what they wanted to talk to them about. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi and Ryan the reason they had not told them and their other ex friends about them being engage and having a baby was that they want to enjoy it themselves for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that they were going to tell them and their ex friends too after a couple of days. Ryan and Kelsi now understood why Troy and Gabriella did not tell them right a way and they forgave them. Ryan and Kelsi were friends with Troy and Gabriella again. **

**Troy and Gabriella were still trying to figure out how to get the rest of their friends back. Ryan and Kelsi said maybe if you can get Jason and Martha hear you out , they will understand too. So Troy and Gabriella asked Jason and Martha to hear them out first and so Jason and Martha agree to hear them out. Troy and Gabriella explained to Jason and Marhta why they did not tell them or their other friends about them being engage and having a baby because they were enjoying it first beforet hey told anyone about it. Troy and Gabriella told Jason and Martha that they were going to tell them and their other friends in a few days. Jason and Martha fogave Troy and Gabriella and were friends with them again too.**

**Troy and Gabriella wanted their best friends back too. So they were thinking of away to get them back. Mean while Taylor was missing her best friend Gabriella and decide to go talk to them to see why they did not tell her and their other friends about them being engage and having a baby. Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella at the park with Kelsi,Ryan,Jason and Martha. So Taylor walked over to them and said she was sorry for not letting them explain. Troy and Gabriella explained everything to Taylor and she understood and forgave them. Tayor was friends with Troy and Gabriella again.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked Taylor how they can get Chad as their friend again. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that she could called Chad to see if he would come to the park so they can tell him what they told her. So Taylor called Chad and told him to come to the park. So Chad showed up at the park and Taylor told Chad to let Troyand Gabriella explain why they did not tell him or the rest of their friends about them engaged and having a baby together. So Troy and Gabriella explained to Chad why they had not told him and the others about them being engage and having a baby. Chad understood and forgave them and was friends with them again.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew Sharpay would be the hard one to get to forgive them. So Troy and Gabriella ask their friends how they can get Sharpay to listen to them and also to forgive them. Mean while Sharpay was looking for her friends and when she saw they were with Troy and Gabriella and could not believe they for gave them for what they did. Sharpay was thinking to herself if she should hear them out and maybe forgive them. Sharpay was not yet ready to listen to their explaination and or to forgive them either. So Sharpay watched from a distance and then she went home.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their friends left the park together. Troy and Gabriella asked their friend if they wanted to sleep over at their apartment. The friends said they would love to stay over night. So the friends ran home quick like to get their stuff for the sleepover. The friend came back to Troy and Gabriella's apartment and sent their stuff in the guest room. Troy and Gabriella order pizza for them to have for dinner. Then after dinner Troy and Gabriella with their friends watch movies most of the night before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella aske Chad if he would be the best man and if Taylor would be the maid of honor. Chad and Taylor both said yes they would love too. **

**The next day Troy and Gabriella with their friends went into the school together. Chad and Taylor were happy to be back at east high and being a wildcat again. So they all went to their lockers to get their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before going to class. Troy and Gabriella went to lunch with their friends that day. Things were almost back to normal for Troy and Gabriella with their friends but they all knew that it was not the same with out sharpay in the group. Mean while Sharpay was missing her friends at east high and so she decided to go talk to Troy and Gabriella. So after school Sharpay and Zeke headed over to Troy and Gabriella's apartment to talk to them. Troy and Gabriella were home at their apartment doing their homework when they heard a knock on the door. Troy answer the door to see Zeke and Sharpay standing their. Troy let Zeke and Sharpay in the apartment and asked them why they were there. Sharpay said the ycame to heard their explaination and also to say sorry too.**

**So Troy and Gabriella explain to Sharpay and Zeke the re reason's for not telling them right away. Sharpay and Zeke understood and forgave them too. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella she was sorry for telling the whole school about them. Troy and Gabriella forgave Sharpay for what she did and they were friends again that is all that mattered now. Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella if she could help them with the wedding planning and they said she could help them out.**

**Two years later Troy and Gabriella had graduated from high school and collage. Troy and Gabriella were now married and had a son named Tyler Troy Bolton. Troy and Gabriella were expecting second child. Troy and Gabriella's love for each other was stronger then ever. Troy and Gabriella's friends were closer then ever with Troy and Gabriella and they all agree to not keep stuff from each other. Troy and Gabriella had decided to start their own business from their home. Troy only played basketball for fun only. Troy loved being home with his wife Gabriella and their son Tyler too.**

**Three years later Troy and Gabriella Bolton had a 5 year old son Tyler Troy Bolton and a 2 year old daughter Bella Lucille Bolton and they were expecting their third child. Troy and Gabriella Bolton were very happy and their love was stronger then ever. Troy and Gabriella's home business was going really good for them. Tro yand Gabriella with thekids do see their parents when they have time too. Troy and Gabriella agree to have two more kids some time after their third child is born. Troy and Gabriella knew what ever layed ahead they would always be together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
